I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications and more particularly to dynamically adjusting a reordering release timer.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and to communicate information regardless of where a user is located (e.g., inside or outside a structure) and whether a user is stationary or moving (e.g., in a vehicle, walking). For example, voice, data, video, and so forth can be provided through wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources. A system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), and others.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations through transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations can be established through single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Packets, identified by a sequence number, can be sent from a network to a mobile device. If a packet is dropped (e.g., not received by mobile device), the drop is recognized by mobile device because there is a hole (or missing portion) in the sequence. However, this dropped packet is not detected until a next packet is received and decoded, which is when a reordering release timer is started. After expiration of the reordering release timer, if the lost packet is not successfully received and decoded, the next packet or packets that was/were received and decoded (which triggered the timer) is sent to the upper layers. Waiting for expiration of the reordering release timer in this manner can create delays, which can negatively influence a user experience.